Raising Calleigh
by CaRWash Forever
Summary: Not like the title! Based on the movie Raising Helen. When her sister dies, can Calleigh keep her life, along with three new kids, lives normal or will she need help?


**Okay, so this story is based mainly on the movie Raising Helen, with Kate Hudson. It such a great movie! Anyways, that's where I got the main plot from but the story is far from the movie lol So enjoy and I'd love to hear what you thought of it afterwards :)**

It was a particularly lonely night in Miami and the CSI's of the Miami-Dade Crime Lab had had a particularly disturbing case. A couple were watching a movie on the couch and the boyfriend had tried to make a move on his girlfriend but she resisted, long story short he ended up raping her and then killing her.

Ryan had been bothered by it the most and he couldn't get it out of his head. The crime scene photos, the horrendous confession he got out of the guy and the relationship going on between two certain co-workers of his...

"Duquesne?"

"Hey, Cal." A soft male voice said.

"Ryan?"

"Yea, I'm sorry to bother you. Am I interrupting something?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"Oh, no. Im just here, listening to music." She lied, hoping he would believe her. He paused for a while.

"Calleigh, let's not pretend your alone tonight. I know he's there." She immediately felt guilty. It was now when Ryan could hear the raspy kisses Eric Delko was leaving on her neck.

"Baby, hang up the phone." She now became annoyed.

"Eric, stop." She pulled away from his grip and she walked outside her front door.

"What do you want?"

"Look, Cal, I didn't call to fight with you. I just wanted to say...you know what, never mind. I'm sorry I called, goodnight, Calleigh-"

"Ryan."

"Okay, it's just that, I was thinking about the case and if he-if he ever tried to do anything, _anything _to you at all, you'd tell me right?" She slowly slid down the wall she was leaning on and sat on the ground.

"Why?"

"What? _Why?_So I could kick his ass, that's why.." Calleigh laughed. "I'm serious, Cal."

"I know you are."

"OK, so then I guess I'll just go. Enjoy your night, Cal." She could still hear the hurt in his voice but...

"Ok, goodnight, Ryan."

"Goodnight, Cal." She hung up but didn't go back inside. She just sat there and thought. She thought about how he used to call her when he was upset about a case and worried for her. Except back then those phone calls wouldn't end the same way that one just had. Instead they would end with long nights of intense passion. She smiled a little, remembering the way they used to be. She quickly brushed the thought off and walked back inside, to her miserable life...

**5 Days Later**

Ryan and Calleigh haven't really talked that much. Only about work.

Calleigh was out at lunch with a few of her girlfriends...

"Oh my, gosh! That looks soo good! I'm getting that. 'Ring, ring'"

"Duquesne?Oh, Jenny, I- What? Oh my, God..."Calleigh felt nausiated and held her head up as tears began to fall from her eyes..."Are you sure?"

"Calleigh, what's wrong?" Her friends noticed her change in behavior...

**3 Days Later**

Today was Calleigh's sister and brother-in-law's funeral. It was after the ceremony and all of their friends and family were at (Lindsey and Paul's) house.

There was a knock at the door. As Calleighmade her way to it she was greeted by many people saying things like...'Im sorry about what happened', 'what will happen to the children now?'. She also passed Eric on her way. She heard him talking about football.

"God damnit, Eric! My sister just died and all you can talk about is the Miami Dolphins?!?" She ran past him to the door. She was shocked by what she saw.

A man was standing with one arm leaned on the pillar next to him and his back was facing Calleigh.

"Ryan..." He quickly turned around. She immediately saw his puffy and blood-shot eyes. When Ryan and Calleigh were together he became really good friends with Paul and always went to Lindsey for advice about he and Calleigh's relationship. She was the first one he turned to when they broke up.

Calleigh gave him a sad look as tears threatened to fall again. He made one swift move and engulfed her into a warm hug and she got a glimpse of tears falling down his face.

"Im sorry, Calleigh. Im so sorry."

After a while they let go. Calleigh grabbed his hands and looked thankfully at him. She turned back towards the door but didn't drop one of his hands. He looked down at her hand in his and then back at her. She gave him a small smile and they walked in hand-in-hand, but trying to hide it. Suddenly Eric walked up to them.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Ryan quickly dropped Calleigh's hand and she looked down at her now empty one.

She was just about to say something to Eric when Calleigh's sister, Jenny came over.

"Oh my, God! My Ryan is back!" Ryan smiled as he hugged Jenny tight.

"Unfortunately, not for the same reasons as last time." Jenny looked at him sadly, remembering him after Calleigh ended it with him.

Eric was now bewildered. "You guys know each other?" His question was lost as dozens of pairs of arms came around Ryan.

"It is so great to see you guys again. But, you know I have to ask, where are my favorite nieces and nephew?"

"Umm...yea, where are they?" Everyone began to ask. While everyone was searching for them Ryan remembered when his parents died. He slowly and unnoticeably made his way up the stairs. He walked into Paul and Lindsey's room as a shiver ran down his spine. He walked deeper into the room until he saw a mirror. And it had three figures in it. He looked at it sadly before sticking his head into the closet and looked at Audrey (14), Sarah (5) and Henry (11).

"Hi, guys." He said sadly.

"Uncle, Ryan?" They were all sitting on the floor of their parents closet. Ryan slowly walked over to them and sat down next to Henry and placed Sarah on his lap. They all just sat there, huddled up together, remembering Paul and Lindsey.

"It smells like mommy in here." Sarah, the youngest, said and Ryan looked at her sadly and hugged her.

After a while they heard someone walking up the stairs and into the room. "Kids?" Calleigh. She walked closer to the closet and spotted them. She tilted her head sadly but at the same time her heart warmed seeing Ryan with her nieces and nephew once again. She walked towards them and sat to the right of Ryan. They locked eyes and then she layed her head on his shoulder. He gently kissed it and then reached over to Henry and Audrey on his left to pull them into a hug...

**2 Days Later**

Today was the day when Calleigh and Jenny would find out who gets Paul and Lindsey's belongings, and more...

"In regards of Henry, Audrey and Sarah, I hear by appoint sole guardianship to Calleigh Duquesne." Calleigh slowly looked up at the man.

"What?" Jenny couldn't believe what the man had just said.

"What?"

"It's not a mistake, i prepared this for them myself. They were very clear. Calleigh Duquesne. Now, Lindsey left a letter for each of you, explaining her decision." Calleigh and Jenny quickly grabbed their letters. This is what Calleigh read...

When a problem comes along

You must whip it

Before the cream sits out too long

You must whip it

When somethings going wrong

You must whip it

Now whip it

Into shape

Shape it up

Get straight

Go forward

Move ahead

Try to detect it

Its not too late

To whip it

Whip it good

By this time Calleigh had tears in her eyes.

"Well are there any contigenties?" Jenny asked frantically.

"Yes, if Calleigh is either unwilling or unable to care for the children the you Jenny, will get them."

"Well, why didn't you start with that? I mean, can you imagine Calleigh raising three children?" Calleigh looked up at the man slowly.

"When should I tell them?" Jenny just looked at her in disbelief...

**2 Days Later**

Calleigh was finally back at work today. Her and Ryan hadn't really talked much.

'Beep beep' "Wolfe?"

_"Uncle Ryan?"_

"Sarah? What's wrong?"

_"Is aunt Calleigh there? She didn't answer her phone." _Ryan started walking fast to find Calleigh.

"Why, did something happen? Are you okay? Are Audrey and Henry okay?"

_"Yes I just need to talk to aunt Calleigh."_

"Okay, hold on." He found her in the print lab with Eric. He quietly walked in, unnoteced by them.

"Calleigh, I said NO!"

"You don't get to make this decision!"

"He-hem." Ryan cleared his throat and Eric and Calleigh looked at him. "Sorry, but umm...I have Sarah on the phone, she said she needs to talk to you." Calleigh's eyes were full of worry as she grabbed the phone from Ryan. He thought it was appropriate to walk out. Eric followed him.

"So-a, what's going on with you two?" Ryan asked curious. Eric shook his head.

"Lindsey and Paul gave her the kids." Ryan looked at him with shock.

"Wow."

"Yea, and she's gonna keep them." Ryan furrowed his brows.

"Why wouldn't she?" Eric smirked.

"Because she's with me. Ryan, I am the most popular bachelor in Miami. I could have my pick at any girl I want, but I choose to be with Calleigh. Now, if she brings three brats along, Im gone." Ryan couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"You know what? Those three _brats _are the most precious angels in the world. And here's a little news flash, buddy. They mean the world to Calleigh and if you don't want them, you dont even deserve Calleigh so you can just keep walking, pal." Eric had fire in his eyes as he grabbed Ryan's shirt.

"You know what, Wolfe. You really need to learn how to keep your mouth-"

"Eric! Let go of him." Eric whipped around to find Calleigh standing in the door way.

"Cal. How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough, _bachelor_." Eric looked down at his feet as well did Ryan. Eric just nodded and walked away. Calleigh walked up to Ryan and handed him his phone. He knew he was in trouble.

"Calleigh, I-"

"Thank you." He looked up at her confused. She smiled.

"For standing up for them. For me." She leaned in to hug him.

"You know I love them." They pulled apart. "And im gonna help you with them...

Over the course of the next few weeks that's exactly what Ryan did. Whether it was from punishing Audrey for leaving the prom and renting a hotel room with a senior, to teaching Sarah to tie her shoes, he was there for her. And they got a lot closer...

Today Henry had basketball practice. Ryan and Calleigh were picking him up and then getting the other two to take them all out for ice cream. They pulled up to the school. Calleigh began to undo her seat belt.

"No, I got it." Ryan said getting out.

"You sure?" He smiled sweetly.

"If I get a kiss." He laughed and turned his cheek towards her. She wouldn't have minded his lips but she gave him a long, sweet kiss on the cheeck. He smiled and made his way to the gym. He walked in just in time to see the team run toward the locker rooms as the coach told Henry to pick up the balls.

"Hey, buddy. Why don't you hand me one of those?" Henry tossed Ryan a ball and, swoosh, it was in the net. Ryan looked at Henry. "C'mon, take a shot." Henry shook his head. "You gotta get fired up for your game!" Ryan tried again. He looked down at his feet when he realized it wasn't working.

Meanwhile, in the car, Calleigh was wondering why it was taking Ryan so long to get Henry so she walked into the gym. She saw Ryan and Henry sitting on the floor.

"Hey, you used to love playing basketball. What happened? You know it's okay to play." Henry stood up.

"No. It's not okay."

"Why?"

"Because, everyone says 'mom and dad are looking down watching you' and if my dad looks down and sees my playing basketball, he'll be sad that he can't play anymore." Ryan nodded.

"And you think it would be like rubbing it in." Henry nodded. "Well I can tell you right now, Henry, that they would be so happy and so proud to look down and see you doing what you love. Because every time you smile, or laugh, or just enjoy your life, it makes their dreams come true." Henry nodded a little. "And besides, " Ryan began to stand up, "if your dad is looking down, you wouldn't want him to be stuck watching a lousy game, would you?" Henry smiled.

"No, my dad hates a lousy game." Ryan smiled brightly. He ran over to pick up a ball and threw it to Henry.

"Go ahead." As Henry began sinking shot after shot, Ryan went over to stand on the side lines, smiling proudly. He still hadn't noticed Calleigh until she walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He jumped slightly and looked at her. She had tears in her eyes.

"Thank you." She said as he smiled at her. And just then Henry looked back at them, noticing their close proximity, put two and two together, and smiled...

..."Are you sure that's what you saw?" Audrey asked unbelieving.

"Ugh, yes. Aunt Calleigh was hugging him." Audrey smiled.

"Well, then there's only one thing left to do." She pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number. She put it on speaker phone.

_"Wolfe?"_

"Uncle, Ryan? It's Audrey."

_"Oh, what's up?" _He asked somewhat confused.

"Can we ask you a question?"

_"Umm...sure."_

"Are you and Aunt Calleigh dating again?"

_"No were not. Why?" _Just then Calleigh walked up to the door of the kids room. She was about to ask them what they wanted for dinner but heard them talking on the phone.

"Oh, because Henry saw you guys hugging today and he thought something was going on."

_"Nope, nothing." _She immediately noticed the voice on the other line.

"Well, do you still love her?" Calleigh put her hand over her mouth but didn't say anything.

_"Wh-what?"_

"C'mon, just answer the question. We won't tell her, I swear." A LONG pause...

Ryan sighed, _"Of course I do." _Calleigh gasped loudly. Audrey and Henry turned towards her as their faces turned bright red. _"What was that?" _Ryan asked worriedly.

"Oh, n-nothing. It was just Henry sneezing." Audrey smacked Henry so he started pretending like he was sneezing.

_"Oh, okay. Well I gotta go. I have a lot of work to do. I'll talk to you guys later?"_

"Yea bye." Click. They cautiously turned back towards Calleigh. "Aunt Calleigh?"

"What the hell was that?!?" She said out of breath.

"We're sorry, we just- we just really like Uncle Ryan and we want you guys to be back together." Calleigh stayed silent, I mean, what could she say to that?

"G-go get Sarah and get ready for dinner." Calleigh said blankly as she starred at the wall in front of her. Audrey and Henry quickly ran out of the room. Calleigh almost collapsed onto the bad as she grabbed her chest and tears came to her eyes. She just sat there like that for a while until she finally got up and went downstairs.

"Audrey come here."

"What?" She asked nervously.

"We will talk about this later but I need you to watch Henry and Sarah while I go, somewhere." Audrey smiled.

"Where somewhere?" Calleigh glared at her.

"I'll be back in a little while." Calleigh forced a smile and left.

It was pouring down rain as she quickly ran to her car. She sat there for a while and composed herself before she finally pulled out of the driveway. It took her about 15 minutes to reach her destination. She had a jacket in her car so she put it on and ran towards the door. She thought about turning around but she reached up with a shaky hand and rang the doorbell. After a few minutes the suspense made tears come to her eyes. And then he opened the door...

"Calleigh? What are you-?"

"Did you mean it?"

"Wh-what are you talking about." He stuttered nervously.

"Did you mean what you said to Audrey and Henry?" He looked at her with shock and opened his mouth to say something when a blonde woman, in a bra and underwear, came walking into the living room. She was soaked with water and it was just then when Calleigh relized that Ryan was also wet and in his boxers.

"Who's at the door, Ry?" Tears panged Calleigh's eyes as she began stepping away from Ryan and into the rain.

"O-oh m-my God..."

"Calleigh it's not what you think-" He ran after her into the rain.

"Oh you said you still loved me but you just happened to forget about the hot girl in your shower?!"

"I..."

"Just forget about it, okay? I'll be fine." She turned around and began to walk away but he took a step forward, grabbed her by the elbow and crashed his lips onto hers. He moved his lips softly against hers but she never returned it. She eventually pulled away, just starred at him with complete shock and ran to her car and sped away.

**A few days later**

Calleigh had had a long, rough day at work and she was ready to just plop down on her couch and rest. But, as she pulled up into her driveway, she knew rest was not what she was going to get.

"You have got to be kidding me." She said to herself, seeing an identical Hummer of hers in her driveway. With a long sigh she got out of the car and prepared herself for what was next.

She walked into her seemingly empty, quiet house. She turned a light on and saw no one. Confused she quietly walked up the stairs. She heard faint voices coming from Sarah's room. She walked to the door but didn't go in. She stood outside and listened to the people inside it.

..."And the piggies were finally safe from the big bad wolf. Well looks like you didn't hear a word I just said." She heard the man laugh. She then heard covers rumbling and she could tell he was tucking Sarah in and then he gently kissed her forehead as he set the 3 little piggies book and the nightstand. Calleigh could hear the man walking closer to the door so she stepped back a little when she heard Sarah say, half asleep, "I love you, daddy." The man stopped dead in his tracks.

"I love you, too, Sarah." She heard the man's voice crack and then he continued walking out of the room. He stepped out and softly shut the door and when he turned around he saw Calleigh, with tear-filled eyes.

"Cal." He said with a broken voice. She just turned away and quickly walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. He followed her and saw her leaned up on the counter with her arms crossed over her chest. He just stood there starring at her in silence for a while before she spoke up.

"Why are you here?" She asked quietly, not looking at him.

"Sarah was sick, so Audrey called me." He said slowly, still looking at her. Calleigh turned her head towards him.

"So was this your plan from the beginning?" She asked bitterly.

"What? What plan?"

"Become friends with the kids again, look like Mr. Nice Guy and then just leave them?"

"Calleigh, I-"

"Sarah thinks of you as her father now. How do you think it's gonna make her feel when you realize that you and I can't even be in the same room without fighting, and you leave? You just, leave them." Ryan took a step closer to her.

"I love those kids." He said sternly. "And I will always be here for them."

"Oh yea? What about ? Im sure she won't want three kids taking your attention away from her."

"Calleigh, you don't even know what your talking about! She was a CIA agent. I was helping her out with an undercover case."

"An undercover case that involved sleeping with her?!"

"Of course not!" Calleigh laughed. "A gas bomb was sent to my house. We opened it and it went all over us, we had to jump into the shower to wash it off. You just, showed up at the wrong time." His voice softened as he looked down at the ground. Calleigh watched him with accusing eyes.

"You should go." She faced away from him and looked at the ground. He looked back up at her and just stood there. After a while she looked up at him as if to say 'go'.

"What are you-" He cut her off.

"I've watched my whole life pass me by in the rear view mirror." She sighed and looked down, not caring about what he has to say. "But I don't wanna waste another day stuck in the shadows of my mistakes." He grabbed her chin and turned her head to look at him. "I made the mistake of letting you go once, im not gonna do it again, Calleigh. Cause I want you, and I feel you crawling underneath my skin. Your like a hunger, like a burning deep inside my soul. I know im broken, and im faded, im half the man I thought I would be, but you can have what's left of me." She swallowed hard as tears stung her eyes. "I've been dying inside little by little. Running in endless circles from my self, until that night, when you gave me a reason for standing still. Give me something to believe in, Calleigh. A sign, anything that'll tell me it's not all in my head. Take what's left of me and make me whole again. I know it's not a lot to offer, but, will you take what's left of me?" He looked at her with broken eyes.

"I-I..."

"Calleigh, I love you." He crashed his lips onto hers. She slowly closed her eyes and began kissing him back hungrily. He pushed his body up against hers, causing her to be forced into the counter. She moaned into his mouth as she grabbed his neck, pushing him closer to her. They were both wildly grinding on each other, pressing their bodies harder and harder into each other. He grabbed her hips and she could feel the heat from his hands move down her butt to her thighs, sending shivers down her spine.

Suddenly, she broke apart from him. She looked at him, his eyes still closed and untangled herself from his grip. He opened his eyes to see tears running down her cheeks.

"Calleigh..." She was now taking steps away from him until her back was against the wall.

"I-I can't do this..."

"Wh?" He didn't know what to say.

"I-I'm not a mother, im not girlfriend material, im not anything you need."

"Cal..." He stepped closer to her but she just held out her hand and closed her eyes.

"Just go, please." He gently placed a hand on her shoulder but she shrugged it off. "Please."

Ryan nodded sadly to himself as he turned around and began to slowly walk away. Calleigh didn't look up until she heard the front door slam shut. She slid down the wall to sit on the floor as the tears began to fall...

**4 Hours Later**

Calleigh couldn't sleep. The thought of loosing Ryan as a friend killed her inside. She lay in her dark, quiet, empty room, wide awake.

Suddenly her phone rang. She turned to look at the clock beside her bed: 2:00am. She quickly grabbed her phone.

"Duquesne?"

"Calleigh, it's Horatio." She noticed the sadness in his voice.

"What's wrong?" There was a pause on the other line. "Horatio."

"I-It's Ryan." Her heart stopped as she sat up at the edge of her bed.

"What happened?" She asked in a shaky voice.

"He was in a head on collision." He paused again. "Did you two have a fight?"

"Well, y-yes. Why?"

Horatio sighed. "His blood alcohol level was 3.5 ounces over the limit." Calleigh's hand flew to her mouth. "He was 4 blocks away from your house. Witneses saw him leaving The Brass Ring."

"I-I don't even know what to say. I-I s he, a-alive?" She was afraid of the answer.

"Barely." She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in. "His head was split into two pieces. He's in the hospital now."

"I'll be there in two minutes." She slipped on some flip-flops and ran out of the door...

"Horatio!" She ran to him as she entered the E.R. "Where is he? Can I see him?" Horation shifted his weight from on leg to the other slowely.

"Umm, I don't think that is such a good idea."

"What do you mean?"

"He umm, they haven't gotten a chance to clean him yet. He just recently got out of surgery." Calleigh just looked at him "There was a lot of blood."

"Horatio, I _work_with blood." She began to walk toward the hospital room but Horatio grabbed her shoulders.

"He's in a coma, Calleigh." She looked down, processing what he just said. She closed her eyes, sighed and looked back up at him.

"Then i'll be there waiting for him when he wakes up." He let go of her and she proceeded into the room.

As soon as she walked in she stopped dead in her tracks.

There was a blood-covered bandage surrounding his head, 3 ivy's stuck in his arm, there was a breathing tube in his throat and the blood. Oh the blood was everywhere. His clothes were ripped open and the blood was smeared on his chest, face and arms.

With tear-filled eyes, she slowly began walking towards his bed. She gently ran her fingertips across his beaten chest. She saw a silver bowl with a sponge in it lying beside his bed. She grabbed it and began washing him. She gently slide the bloody clothes off of his frail body and began wipping away the remnants of the blood on his chest and arms. But when she got to his face, a single tear fell down her cheek and landed on his bed. She immediately began to remember the last conversation they had had only 4 and a half hours ago.

She remembered seeing a spark in his eyes as he told her he loved her. She now realized that because of her, she may never see that spark again. She quickly shook her head at the thought and proceeded to wash him. At some point Horatio had walked in to tell her he was leaving but he saw her crying over him so he just closed the door and left the hospital.

"Oh God, Ryan. I am so sorry." She cried into her hands. "I never meant to hurt you." She lifted her head up but held it up with her fists. "When you said all that stuff to me, I-I panicked. I wanted to say it all back, to tell you, that I love you, too. But I was scared. You of all people know how many times I've been hurt by men, and I thought you'd do the same." She paused. "I hate myself for ever thinking you were like that, because now I realize, that you are the one for me. You are the one that's been here all along, and I never cared." She began to cry again. "And I let you go. Just because I couldn't face the truth. I never wanted to break up, I was just running from myself. Running from love. But now it could possibly be too late. And i'll never get to tell you." She began to cry into her hands. She eventually cried herself to sleep, right there next to his bed.

That is how every night ended for her for the next 2 weeks. She would go straight to the hospital from work without eating, tell him she loved him, and fall asleep in the chair next to his bed.

But, one night she felt a sort of, excitement inside of her. The doctors said it wasn't likely that he would wake up but she didn't care what they said. She knew he would make it out of this.

She did the same nightly routine she always did, and soon fell asleep...

About 4 hours into her sleep ,she felt a tickling sensation on the top of her left hand. She ignored it thinking it was her imagination but it soon happened again.

She slowly opened her eyes and looked down at her hand. She saw hers in someone elses. And their thumb was moving. She slowly looked up at Ryans face and his eyes were wide open, starring right back at her.

"Oh, oh my, God...your awake. Do-do you remember anything-"

"The fight? Yea. How I told you I love you and you rejected me? Yup. How I got drunk and got into a car crash...well," He looked down at himself," But, what i can't remember is why your here."

"Well, I-"

"Why you would think that seeing you here, would be good for me." She frozen at his icy tone.

"Wh-what? I-"

"Get out."

"Ryan-"

"Nurse!"

"Okay, okay," She stood up, "but just tell me this. Did you here what I said?" He nodded.

"I did." She sadly nodded as tears panged her eyes and slowly walked out.

As soon as she reached the hospital waiting room she broke down. She needed to talk to someone and fast. She got in her car and drove to someone who would comfort her no matter what.

"Calleigh? Do you relize it's 2am!"

"Yes, Alexx and im sorry, I don't know what I was thinking...sorry, bye."

"Hold up. Are you crying? Come in here..."

2 hours later

..."So I don't know what to do, Alexx. I mean, I still love him with everything I have, but, if he says he doesn't should I just stop trying?"

"Well-" Suddenly the doorbell rang. "Hold on a minuet, baby." Alexx looked through the peep hole in the door. "It's him!" She told Calleigh.

"Oh my, God, what do I do?!"

"Get in the closet!" Calleigh got into the small linnens closet in the living room and Alexx opened the door.

"Ryan, baby. What are you doing here?" Alexx asked a little nervously.

"I-I know it's late, Alexx, but I need to talk to you. It's about Calleigh." Calleigh, in the closet, could hear everything.

"Well come on in baby." They quickly sat on the couch in the living room. "And welcome back!" They laughed a little.

"Well, Calleigh was at the hospital when I woke up and she'd been there every night I was asleep."

"Okay..."

"Well, she's the reason I got into the crash in the first place. I told her I loved her that night and she completly didn't care." Calleigh immediatly felt guilty.

"Well, baby, she didn't _cause_ you to crash she just made you angry."

"Yea, but when I was asleep she made this whole big speech about how she really did love me, how she wanted to say everything back to me that night but was afraid to." Alexx nodded in understanding. "And I bet your pretty confused right now, huh?"

"Yes."

"Well, do you love her?" Ryan slowly looked up at her.

"Actually." He pulled out a little black box from his pocket. "I was gonna propose to her that night." Calleigh's eyes began to water. He smiled down at the box. "She's the one. But now, im afraid i've lost her." He also began to tear up.

"Oh, honey, you didn't loose her. She still loves you, too."

"H-how can you be sure?"

"I'll let her tell you." Alexx stood up and walked over to the closet. When she opened it Ryan saw a very love struck Calleigh smiling a watery smile at him.

He immediately stood up. "Cal..." Calleigh walked out of the closet towards him. Ryan just stood there in shook, until Alexx gave him a little pat on the butt to gesture him toward Calleigh.

"Hey.' He smiled nervously.

"Hey." She returned a sweet smile.

"Start over?" She nodded.

"Defiantly." He slowly leant down onto one knee, his eyes never leaving hers. He began to open the little black box to reveal a gorgeous diamond engagement ring. Even though she had known it was coming she still began to cry.

"Calleigh, will you marry me?" She smiled the brightest smile.

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes!" She eagerly held out her left hand and he gently slipped the beautiful ring onto her finger. He stood up and took her into his arms.

"I love you so much." He said as he looked into her teary eyes with his own.

"I love you, too." They kissed...

...As the preacher said their vows, Calleigh looked deep into the eyes of the man she truly loved. She was honestly right where she had always belonged. But for the reason she had realized it, the credit all went to the three amazing children standing beside her and Ryan. Audrey, Henry and Sarah. :)


End file.
